Clockwork Knight/Normal
|damage = 40 |drops = ' ×2' |attackPeriod = 2 |walkSpeed = 5 |imagewidth = 100 |spawnFrom = ( ) |spawnCode = "knight" }} The Clockwork Knight is a hostile Mob that is strategically placed for maximum pain, protecting the Wooden Thing in Sandbox Mode or certain places in Adventure Mode. It also spawns from a mined Maxwell Statue in the Adventure Mode chapter, Epilogue. It is one of the Chess Monsters guarding the Chess Biome. Behavior A Knight's main purpose is to guard the Wooden Thing. They are seen sleeping near it along with some Clockwork Bishops and a Clockwork Rook. When a mob or the player gets close, the Knight will stand up and stare at the creature, and if the creature gets close enough, the Knight will do a war cry and charge at it, using its springy neck to headbutt when it gets close. The Knight will then attempt to kite. If the knight is followed, it will usually try to headbutt once more, then it will do its war cry again. The Knight cannot be stun-locked and does not respawn. Hunting A recommended way to kill Knights is by kiting them. When in groups, it is recommended to separate one from the rest of the group, killing it, then separating another. As they usually do their battle cry before attempting to attack again, players may find it effective to attack a Knight while it is doing this, then backing away as soon as it tries to headbutt the player. Befriending at least 5 Pigs can easily kill all the Knights and other chess monsters around the Wooden Thing. Alternatively, the attacks of the Clockwork Rook will damage the other chess monsters. With a bit of timing and luck, you can use the Rook to destroy the other chess monsters. When trying to kill a Knight for its Gears, do not use fire. Death by fire will cause it to drop Ashes instead. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Clockwork Knights when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * The Clockwork Knight was introduced in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * It's entirely possible Maxwell repaired the robots from the ruins and brought them to the surface. This may mean that all clockwork machines are made by the Ancient Civilization, and not Maxwell. Further proof to this is how the Clockwork Robots will instinctively obey whoever repairs/makes them, thus explaining why the machines are loyal to Maxwell. Gallery Clockwork Front.png|Head-on view of a Clockwork Knight. Clockwork Back.png|Back view of a Clockwork Knight. Clockwork Sleeping.png|A Clockwork Knight resting. Chess Biome ingame.png|Willow is surrounded by eight Clockwork Knights in Adventure Mode. Knight Charge.jpg|A Knight charging before attacking. Dead Knight.jpg|A dead Knight. Knight Ice.jpg|A frozen Knight. Knights.PNG|Four Knights protecting the Wooden Thing in an old version of the game. Bishop Knight Guardian.jpg|A Damaged Knight found guarding an Ancient Pseudoscience Station in the Ruins. Friendly Attack.jpg|Friendly Damaged Knights fighting Tentacles for the player. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|Clockwork Knight as seen in the poster for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. Art Stream 33 Clockwork Monsters.png|A Clockwork Knight as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 33. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Non-Renewable Category:Surface Creatures